A Trainers Resolve
by wrbobby.carey
Summary: This will be an ongoing series with action, humor, sometimes mature themes as well. Not only will i be writing the series but there will be another person coming in the story soon with his own character so look forward to that.


In a tranquil part in the Hoenn region, kids were beginning to leave their homes in order to become pokemon trainers. Having the determination to be the best these pokemon trainers would win badges at gyms to participate in the pokemon league championship. All in the course of one day, trainers began going to the professor near their hometown to get their first pokemon. All but one boy had little interest in the matter of becoming the best. Warren, a sixteen year old that was more interested in his studies of becoming a doctor more than in having an adventure of a life time. Every time the subject of pokemon came up when he was talking with his parents he would always turn off and be uninterested at whatever things his parents or anyone else for that matter had to say. Other than thinking about his studies the boy still had an craving for adventure at times even going in the woods where all the wild pokemon were located at. Although getting close to a wild pokemon would prove indiscreet since all wild pokemon attack anybody on the spot so the boy would surreptitiously get into a bush to spy on the creatures. Reasons to why he did this was unbelievably unknown since it was dangerous to go out of a region without at least one pokemon by your side. People that knew him found him quite weird for sneaking out of the region without any defense by his side. But the boy did it anyway, always saying that it was for study and nothing else. Warren as a young child was considered an enigma to his parents since he was not normal as everyone else. Ever since at the tender age of nine and ongoing, Warren, seen in his parents I was an agile and crafty individual. Whatever the boy wanted he could get but no one new how he would get such items. Warren above all else was manipulative and slick whenever he wanted something to go his way. At this observation his mother and father would question why Warren wouldn't any interest in pokemon since in theory with his knowledge he could become a strategic and astute pokemon trainer.

On one calm somber day in the region on Hoenn, Warren was lazily getting out of bed. Yawning and still fatigued and on the verge to go back to sleep, he quickly sprang out of bed preventing the darkness of his eyelids from shutting again. Observing his room Warren still with dull senses could see his room in disarray. Not caring to what his room looked like he impassively picked up the nearest clean clothes he could find occasionally smelling them to see if they were clean. After he was fully clothed he walking out of his room and walked down the stairs to see what looked to be his mom and dad cooking breakfast. The boy sat down at the table which made his parents finally notice his existence.

His mom with a cheerful gaze set upon him. "Good morning son, did you sleep well last night?"

"(_Yawn)…._Not really I couldn't go to sleep last night since you guys were getting it on last night." Warren responded still fatigued.

Both parents looked at him with ashamed looks not towards him but themselves. His father who could be seen raising his left eye brow in confusion and his mom with a passive face that made her hard to read. The boy parents prolonging the looks they gave him slowly went back to making breakfast with smiles on their faces as the boy could see. Finally after a few minutes the boy's father decided to stop the dead silence in the room.

"So son what do you intend to do on this wonderful day." The dad said with much vigor in his voice.

"Probably study on the pokemons abilities now, I'll see when I get back to the forest." Said Warren with apprehensive look at both his parents.

Both parents were done with cooking breakfast and were at the table with the boy now.

"So kiddo whatcha going to do today for real because if you're gone to long I'm going to just have ta torture your father all day." Said the boy's mother with a malevolent smile. Warren's mother was a tall and strong woman who evidently back when she was a teenager won the pokemon championship. She was known as the toughest competitor that the pokemon league had seen before by her brutal strategy to manipulate the battle and utterly make the opponent defenseless against her attacks. Her pokemon consisted of nothing but poison types and other mixtures as well. Ever since the boy knew his mom, he always thought that she was crazy and since she wore the pants in the family it made things worse.

The father was now discouraged on what his wife had said looking at his son now scared for his life.

Done with eating his breakfast he quickly got up and cleaned his dish in the sink before answering the question his mother threw at him. "I'll be back in about two to three hours, I'm just going to go look at the wild pokemon anyway."

"And dear while you're at it you should at least go to the professor so you can get your first pokemon. You know that every kid in the Hoenn region are now leaving to become pokemon trainers I suggest you do the same dear."

"I told you mom that I don't want to become a pokemon trainer I just want to study pokemon and become a scientist."

"Yea, yea well think it over and you should still go to the professor since he told me he has something special to give you anyway."

"Ok, ok I'll go…. Happy?"

"Yes I am."

Subsequently as she said that, the boy could be seen walking out the door in a hurry to go in the wild forest of pokemon.

While he was getting into the deepest parts of the forest the boy had seen beedrills in the outer region of the wild forest. His attempts to study them went up in smoke as he saw a Vespiquen near the horde of Beedrills that seemed to be protecting the queen.

_'No luck here it's too dangerous for me here I'll just observe somewhere el-"Interrupting_ his thoughts the boy heard some weird movement coming from the other side in the forest. Still incognito within the bushes he held every step with caution getting to where the ghastly voice was coming from. Getting real close to the sound to where the Beedrills still couldn't hear him he started separating the bushes layer by layer. This method that the boy was doing concluded as what he saw was a wounded Charmander on the ground surrounded by twigs and branches. The Charmander was hurt on its stomach, blood seeping out while it was holding its stomach in agony. The boy used common sense a figured out that the Charmander must had have fallen out of the tree that was next to both the Charmander and himself. Doing something anybody else would do in a situation like this, the boy started trying to carry the Charmander to safety but this proved nothing because how much noise it started attracting the Beedrills in the nearby area. Dragging the Charmander by the arms now The Beedrills quickly went back to what they were doing when the boy stood in the grass without moving. Looking at the Charmander it seemed that it was in more pain then before now groaning which would eventually cause attention again.

"Just hang on a little longer once we get into a safe distance I have something in my backpack that will fix you up, Ok." Warren said with reassurance in his voice. The Charmander said nothing but now he made no sound now which made the boy scared. After a minute or two Warren had safely gotten out of the area where the Beedrills were positioned he put the Charmander on another tree to prop him up. The boy still noticing that the Charmander was holding his stomach in pain he quickly got out his medic supplies out of his backpack in order to heal the pokemon. Having all his medic equipment out now he looked at the Charmander and started getting closer with his hand to remove the pokemons hand from the wound. Remoing the hand the charmander cried out in discomfort and looked at Warren eye to eye with a threatening look making the boy take his hand off immediately.

"Don't worry I'm not going to harm you in any way I'm just going to bandage you up." Said Warren. Looking at the wound he got a soft cloth and wetted it and softly rubbed the Charmander's belly so it would get all the blood off of the pokemon. He then took some peroxide and put it on another cloth and did the same with the water cloth only except this time the charmander again screamed in pain. Warren then got some bandages out of his backpack and wrapped them around the belly of the charmander. The boy observed the Charmander was still in discomfort but not as much as before so he took this as a chance to carry the Charmander on his back.

"I'm taking you back to where I live so you can at least have shelter." Said Warren. With a nod from the Charmander the boy was heading back home with the pokemon on his back. The trip going back home was surprisingly safe and there was no trouble to get home and soon after the two were back in Hoenn. After a lengthy walk to Hoenn he and the pokemon were back to his home. Opening the door to the house he could only see darkness in the room. Turning the lights on he had found on the floor it looked like to be his dad on the floor in his underwear. Warren now scared and knowing who did that to his dad he turned to the door to go back out when suddenly something grabbed his shoulder. The hand gripped tightly on the should so much that it felt like his collar bone would fall off. He turned his head around to see a malicious looking mom staring at his eye's like she was going to end his life.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK I TWO TA THREE HOURS YOUR DINNER I MADE YOU WOULD BE COLD DIDN'T I." She said with a demonic voice scaring both her husband and son. After her rage had cooled off she had finally seen the Charmander that was on her sons back. As she realized that this was the cause of her son being late her anger had gone down completely but was replaced with curiosity and she wanted questions.

"What's a Charmander on your back for dear?"

"I found it in the woods, it seems that it fell out of a tree and got badly injured on the way down so I promised myself I would help the pokemon."

"I see, Ok he can stay." Said the mom which mad Warren confused at the fast response of his mother.

"That's it, that's all you're going to say about it."

"Well yea, for a smart boy you can be dumb sometimes I already know what happened since everytime you go into the wild forest I send Gengar to spy on you but mostly protect you." Said the mom and as soon as she ended her sentence her Gengar that was the woman's shadow at the time turned back to its original self.

**"Gengar, Gengar!"** Said the pokemon getting next o Warren and rubbing his face on the boys which made Warren get startled at the random comfort. The Gengar went back to his trainer's side and she patted him on the head.

Every pokemon has a special bond with their starter pokemon but for his mom it was a different story entirely. She had met Gengar in a place called lavender city which see told stories about to her son and it gave him the Goosebumps. At first the boy didn't believe the story but soon after looking at his mother's Gengar it could do things that other ghost pokemon like it couldn't do like becoming one with shadows and actually learning elemental moves such as fire and water and others. Warren knew how powerful Gengar was and if he would had stepped in when the boy was in trouble and he could have beaten any pokemon that tried to hurt Warren but that didn't mean that the boy liked Gengar spying on him.

"I told you before I can handle myself just fine mom." Said Warren with an annoyed spite in his voice.

"I know that baby but I just want you to be safe ok and I'll be damned if I loss you." Said the mother almost tears running down her eyes but was quickly wiped away by her hand while her Gengar also was caressing her hair which quickly made her smile again.

Warren produced a lingering sigh of defeat. He knew that he was being selfish and uncaring to his mother and father since they just wanted what was best for him. Feeling bad about his situation he decided to talk about something else.

"Mom I'm very sorry that I left for so long but I'm sixteen now I can handle myself speaking of which I want this Charmander to stay with us for a while until he can get back on his feet at least."

The mom folded her arms and gave a quick response. "I guess it can stay here but you have to take care of him or her whatever it is and make sure you clean up after the Charmander if you don't then I kick him out the house." Said the mom with a sincere look on her face. Warren understood and just nodded. He then passed his mother and his father who was still on the floor and went to the living room. Lifting the charmander up as he was still asleep. In the living room, he looked at it and notice something that was different between other charmanders. For some reason instead of an orange looking pigment of the skin like normal charmanders, this on had a yellow pigment in its skin which made Warren wide eyed.

"So you're a shiny huh, that's rare." Said Warren as he then lade the Charmander on the couch. He got some covers and wrapped it around the charmander except for his tail and his head.

The boy now proceeded to go upstairs and go to bed hoping that the Charmander would be up the next day.

**Next day**

The boy had gotten up at 7:00 o'clock in the morning because of some sort of ruckus down stairs. He could hear his mother screaming and his dad screaming as well which made him embarrassed but also worried about them. Still wearing only boxers and a t-shirt he skidded down the stairs only to see that the Charmander he saved was awake but was making a mess of the room. Warren saw his mother trying to get close to it trying to swipe the pokemon with a broom stick in order to stop the Charmanders temper tantrum but the Charmander kept swiping his tail and made the boys mom scared. Warren had had enough of his mother's methods of trying to stop the pokemon down so he walked in thinking he would be the solution for both of them.

"Mom calm down let me speak to my pokemon." Said Warren still groggy from waking up so early.

"But this pip squeak of a lizard started it and if he wants to start something I'M GOING TO FINISH IT." Said the mom with a malevolent evil grin which made the Charmander lose the willpower to fight. Walking past his mom and now in front of the Charmanders gaze he put his hand on the pokemons head in order to calm it down. The Charmander remembered his previous savior from the forest and grabbed the boys and licked it. Warren then turned to his mom with a look of accomplishment.

"See all you have to do it be patient and you could have solved this situation a while ago mom."

"Well whatever you know I have no patients dear" Said the mom putting the broom down on the ground now.

As soon as the incident had ceased, Warren's mom had started making breakfast. Warren had gone back to his room to get his clothes on and came back to the kitchen table where he saw Charmander siting in the chair. The boy sat next to the Charmander in another chair. After a while the boy's mom had finished breakfast and put it on the table for Warren and the Charmander to eat.

"So uh where's dad?" Said Warren as he looked at an empty spot on the table where his dad was supposed to be.

"He went to work, don't worry he had breakfast already." Said the mom with a smile reassuring her son.

"Oh, ok." Said Warren eating his breakfast in a hurry.

As she watch her son eat breakfast she could also see that the charmander was making a mess on the table making Warren's mom mad.

"So let's get down to business now, what are your plans for that Charmander?" Said the mom with a serious face. The question that came out of the mom's lips made Warren and Charmander stop eating and looked at her.

"Well after charmander got better I suppose I would put him back in the wild again but I decided when I went to bed that I want to keep him. I think I can train him to be more obedient and I think this a big step for me to have an up front seat into what I want to do when I'm older."

"I see, what you plan to do to make this pokemon more civilized dear."

"Well my first step will be to teach him how to speak the human language, not fluently but at least I would like foe him to be able to understand me and be able to say "yes" or "no". Next I need to ask you a favor mom."

"What is it dear?"

"Would you train Charmander in combat skills please?" Said Warren which made his mom flabbergasted at what her son had asked of her. She knew he wasn't kidding by the way she saw his eyes and how they looked so resolved.

"I see that your resolve and guess I can't sway from what my son wants so to you question. Yes I can train the Charmander but I won't go easy on it and when I'm done with that puny excuse for a lizard, it will make a fitting companion for you." Said the mom looking rather scaring but also excited which made Charmander and Warren have cold feet.

"Thank you mom I appreciate your help."

"Anything for my beloved son but before you-no, we train this lizard don't you have a name for it."

"What." Said Warren said with confusion.

"You need to give it a name, we don't want to call it Charmander everyday now do we."

Pondering on what to name his Charmander he remembered a name that he saw in a novel book that resembled a terrifying dragon that killed many in a matter of days. Hence forth it was the best name at the time.

"Rhaegal, Rhaegal the Charmander sounds good."


End file.
